Danger
by ValerieRichards
Summary: US Marshal Andy Eckerson has a little sister with powers. What could go wrong? Anything. What connection does she have to the SVU squad?


By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own the SVU detectives or Deputy Marshal Andy Eckerson; just the little sister.

Author's note: I really LOVED the episode 'Escape' and started to wonder what would happen if Andy Eckerson had a younger sister that got into trouble a lot. This what I came up with.

Chapter 1

I haven't seen my older brother for ten years. Now; since my parents died; I get to go live with him in New York City. My brother, Andy Eckerson, is a Deputy Marshal in the police force and he loves to chase criminals. From what I remember and what I've heard, Andy is an adrenalin junkie that needs to calm down. As for me, well, I'm what some people call a freak, but being a freak doesn't bother me. Why do they call me a freak? Because I have powers.

"Emma, good to see you again" Andy greeted me as soon as I found him after getting off the plane. He hugged me and I was a little wary at first. We went to his apartment and got settled into the room he had prepared for me. It took months, but I finally warmed up to my brother and his strange ways.

"Andy! Phone! It's your partner" I called to him. He was somewhere in the kitchen or closet looking for something. He came in faster than I expected him to and took the phone from me. He listened and suddenly, his face changed from confused to scared to panic. He hung up the phone and hurriedly put on his gun belt.

"Emma, stay here. When I leave, lock the door with both locks and don't open the door for _**anyone**_, but me" he told me. I raised an eyebrow. Something was going on and I was curious to see if I could help.

"What's wrong? Can I help" I asked him. He stared at me for a second before nearly yelling no in my face. Something was **definitely** wrong. Andy was panicking and he usually never panics.

"Emma, listen. One of the criminals that I had locked up has escaped and I don't know if he's going to try and hurt us. I don't know if you know this, but I love you so much" he told me placing his hands on my shoulder. I hugged him and I felt his heart beating rapidly. _That_ was new for him…..I think.

"I love you too Andy. I want you to be safe" I said staring into his eyes. I was basically telling him in a way that I'd get involved whether or not he gave me permission. It was my brother's life on the line and although he may love the thrill of chasing criminals, he was the only family I had left in this world and I wasn't going to lose him.

"Remember, stay here" he ordered me right before he closed the door. As soon as it closed and I was sure that he was far enough that he wouldn't hear me, I snorted. Like that was going to happen! I hid myself outside of Andy's precinct and listened to the Captain brief everyone there.

"As most of you know, this man is dangerous. He might attempt to get his revenge on certain people" he explained. The Captain went over the different people the guy was focused on hurting. One of them included my brother._**

* * *

Months later**_

Andy and his squad were keeping up with me. Or shall I say; I was keeping up with them. Andy, as far as I knew it, didn't know that I was also following this guy's trail. I was going to protect Andy at all costs. I knew where the guy was hiding and I was ready to make my move. So were Andy and his co-workers.

"We've almost got the idiot. Everything will be okay soon" he assured me. It sure would be. I was going to knock the perp into the next century and make it so he had absolutely no chance of hurting my brother or anyone else again.

"I know" I said. Andy raised an eyebrow. I think he had a suspicion that I was up to something, but not what. After a period of silence, he went back to eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper. Before he left for work, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and reminded me again not to open the door unless it was him. He wouldn't have to worry about that since I would be going out to take care of the perp since I had recently found out where he lived.

"He has a hostage" the Captain told my brother and the rest of the squad once Andy had joined them. I left for the apartment that he was in and transported myself inside of it.

"We've got audio, video, and snipers ready. There's only one problem, we can't find the hostage that he claims to have. We figured that they're on the other side of the room" I heard someone say from the room next door. Then, I heard Andy and the Captain's voices. Damn, they were here? This was going to be worse than I had originally planned. I had known that Andy would be pissed at me initially for going after the guy, but now? He'd be furious.

"Who's there" the guy asked. He came over with the gun and I held my hands up. When I walked out further into the room, I found that there was nobody there. He had made my brother and everyone else think he was holding someone hostage to get his way. Before I could get the gun out of his hands, he knocked me over the head with the gun and made me lose consciousness for a second. Now he had a hostage; me.

"What's he doing" the Captain asked. We weren't in the range of the camera yet and they didn't know anything. My best bet would have been to teleport myself out of the room and maybe tell Andy that I fell and hit my head. The only thing was that I was out long enough for him get a good enough grip on me and drag me into the view of the camera.

"Now I've got a pretty hostage" the guy laughed. I heard my brother gasp and swear under his breath. I hadn't thought that this would happen, but I guess that I should've read the description instead of jumping right into it.

"Did the idiot leave" Andy was asking someone in the other room in half panic and half fury. I would most likely be getting it when I got home. _If_ I got home.

"N-No" the person stuttered. Andy stayed silent and took rapid breaths. The guy smiled as he pointed the gun at me. His finger was near the trigger and I had no chance of getting it out of his hands. I was at his mercy.

"God, he's got my little sister, my beautiful little sister" Andy mumbled. His voice cracked a little bit and his breathing faltered for a second. I watched the guy get up and work his way over to me. The couch cushions bounced slightly as he sat next to me. I held my breath as I felt the cold metal of the gun run down my spinal cord. I shuddered involuntarily.

"You know, if I was your age, I'd totally go out with you" he told me. He pulled me into him and he rubbed my side with the cold gun. I whimpered softly. I'd **never** be seen **near** a creep like him. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Let me go" I cried. The guy laughed and kept his hold on me. I could hear Andy swear under his breath in the other room. I never understood why, but sometimes I was able to hear things with this power and sometimes I could only hear things that a normal person could. I haven't gotten control over this power yet.

"Don't be like that" the guy crooned. He squeezed me really hard and I cried out in pain. I was dragged over to the window and used as a shield in case they tried to shoot. He watched the parking lot before dragging me back further into the room and putting his gun on the table.

"Get off of me" I yelled at him. I managed to get out of his grip, but he was able to catch me with both hands this time and reel me back to him. I struggled as he began to torture me by playing with my rib cages.

"If only the coppers knew what I was really doing to my hostage! And they think I'm just holding a gun to their head" the guy laughed to himself. This guy was a lunatic! And what was with his fascination with my rib cages? That was _really_ lunatic behavior! The bad guys that I've heard about go for kissing and that sort of torture. The ones that I've dealt with have gone with the leaving me to die approach.

"You're insane, mental! You're obsessed with my rib cages! You deserve to be put in a mental institute" I said through grunts of pain. He slapped me and then grabbed my face.

"Shut up you brat! I am not insane! Those coppers got it wrong! It was an accident….she died because she tripped and fell on the sharp piece of wood! I only touched her lightly! We were having a stupid fight! The cops are going to pay with lives; starting with yours" the guy growled. He pulled out a roll of duct tape and gagged me with it.

"Shoot the….." Andy screamed in the other room calling my captor many, colorful names. I could hear the others in the room confirm that there was no clear shot at the guy.

"I hope you die slowly and painfully" he growled at me. He threw me to the floor and stomped on my back. Bones snapped and I screamed in pain. Andy was also screaming and cursing in the next room. The guy flipped me over and pointed the gun at me.

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT THE DAMN……." Andy bellowed. Suddenly, it became a blur and two shots rang through the air. Pain shot through my abdomen and it felt as though someone stuck a hot rod through me. Chaos ensued as police and Marshals charged into the room. One voice stood above the rest.

"Andy" I groaned. Soon, strong arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into a burly body. Andy gently rocked back and forth and kissed my forehead. While I knew that Andy loved thrills, I also knew that he needed some stability. In a way, he was just like Olivia Benson from the SVU squad. Olivia had gone out with my brother years ago, but she had broken up with him. I understood why and had no hard feelings towards her whatsoever.

"I'm here Emma, I'm here. I love you" he cooed. I felt his breath on my face and I opened my eyes. His concerned and panicked green eyes looked me right back.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to protect you" I rasped. He let a soft moan and held me tight. He examined the bullet wound and replaced my hand with his own. His other arm was lightly wrapped around my broken back.

"I know kid, I know. I need you to stay awake; the ambulance is on its way" he told me. I snuggled into him as best as I could. My brother was loving and protective. I couldn't ask for any other brother; I had the best one ever to live.

"Andy….why'd you move back to New York City? I thought you were happy in Virginia" I asked him. I figured talking would be better than having him continually slap me awake. Andy snorted lightly.

"I was, I just……I felt like New York City was calling me. Like it wanted me to help solve its crimes" he said. I smiled and he followed. He quickly looked for any sign of an ambulance before turning back to me.

"Is it that or your old flame Olivia Benson" I asked teasingly. His eyebrow raised. He didn't know that I knew they went out back in the day.

"How do you know her" he asked me. I gave him a pointed look and he gave me an innocent look. I rolled my eyes.

"I do read and use the computer you know. It was all over the news that you had helped her and the SVU squad nearly a year ago. Well that and she helped one of my friends when she was attacked. I also know…………." I explained. I didn't get to finish that since the pain that had began to recede a little, came back and lit my whole body on fire. I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped breathing.

* * *

Please R&R! Emma **does** have a connection with one of the SVU detectives and they will appear in this story. I can't let you in on _everything_ in the first chapter can I? : )


End file.
